The Big MixUp!
by Cattleman
Summary: What happens when the characters from both Dead Space 1 and 2 wake up in the Sprawl, with no idea how they got there, and even worse, when some of them should be dead? Interesting stuff's gonna go down!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own Dead Space, Dead Space 2, or any of the characters used. This is simply written for entertainment. Also, this fanfic has a good amount of spoilers. Be warned. _

Isaac woke up. He got up from the floor, and noticed that he was in a train station, with a board on the wall next to him reading "Welcome to the Residential area of the Sprawl". Isaac looked at it, confused. He also noticed that there were five other people lying around him, who were also beginning to wake up. He recognized them. Isaac called out their names.

"Nicole? Kendra? Hammond? Kyne? MERCER?"

The five were now fully upright, and just as confused as he was. Nicole went to hug Isaac.

"Isaac! You're alright!" Isaac was now thoroughly dumbfounded.

"…Shouldn't you be dead? In fact, shouldn't ALL of you be dead?"

Hammond, Kendra, Mercer, Kyne, and Nicole looked at him, bewildered, then, their jaws dropped. Everyone began panicking. Mercer was on his knees, screaming at the ceiling, Kendra and Hammonds' eyes were shooting daggers at each other, Nicole was crying and hugging Isaac so hard he was being crushed and Kyne was shaking, and backing away from Kendra, while pointing an accusing finger at her. Hammond shouted, silencing the group momentarily.

"Just what the hell is going on here? ANYONE KNOW? I distinctly remember getting my leg pulled off and getting thrown through a window before blacking out! Why is it still attached? Why are we on the Sprawl? And WHY are we all here?"

Nicole shouted as well," And what about the fact that I shot myself up with poison? Shouldn't I be dead?"

Kyne only glared at Kendra, and murmured, "Murderer…"

Kendra snorted," Oh please, Doctor. I only did what had to be done. Now, getting slapped to pieces by a huge tentacle? That's something to cry about."

Everyone saw that Mercer was still screaming at the ceiling. They opted to ignore him. Hammond began talking again.

"Alright, we need to find the best course of action. We need to find out why we're here, why we're still alive, and how to get out of here. Any ideas?"

Kendra was about to speak up when Hammond backhand slapped her across the face, knocking her out. Isaac was shocked,"What did you do that for, Hammond?"

"Oh please! I've wanted to do that for a hell of a while!"

It looked like the room was about to erupt into more chaos when suddenly, a door in the corner of the station opened. Everyone looked in the direction of the door, alerted, to see Hans Tiedemann and a black-haired, hoodie-wearing young woman next to him. Isaac called him out, "TIEDEMANN!" Tiedemann responded," CLARKE!"

Before anyone could stop them, they went at it, punching and kicking each other like two drunk men. The whole group looked on until Isaac finally kicked Tiedemann in the crotch, dealing him great pain and flooring him. Isaac spat on the ground next to him.

"Owned. BIATCH."

Isaac dusted himself off and turned to the woman who was with Tiedemann, "Sorry and you are?"

The girl responded, but she was obviously frightened out of her mind, "I-I'm Lexine. Weller." Isaac recognized the name,"Weller? Why does that sound familiar?" Lexine opened her mouth to answer when everyone heard the distinct sound of a train coming into the station. The train stopped near the platform, and two figures, supporting a third one, were inside the train. The doors opened, and it was apparent who they were. Isaac opened his mouth in shock as Ellie Langford and a man wearing a Patrol RIG who he did not recognize walked towards the group, supporting a bleeding, knocked-out Nolan Stross. Isaac began to call out to Ellie, when Lexine suddenly called out to the man, silencing Isaac.

"GABE!"

"LEXINE!"

The whole group watched as Lexine went up to the man now known as Gabe. She hugged him, crying, "Gabe… I thought you were dead"…

Gabe replied, "So did I, honey, so did I." They began to kiss. Everyone looked on as Lexine quite obviously, and provocatively, slid her tongue into Gabe's mouth. This pissed Hammond off, and only by the combined muscle of Isaac, Kyne, and the now-awake Kendra did they manage to restrain Hammond from beating the innocent couple up. Lexine and Gabe abruptly stopped kissing, staring at the manic man in front of them. Isaac, still struggling to help keep the furious Hammond in a grip, shouted at him, "What has gotten into you Hammond? Where'd your cool go?" This caused Hammond to stop struggling, and begin crying, dropping to his knees.

"I-I (sniff) I've had enough! Necromorphs, getting ripped apart… now-now this!". Everyone silently looked on as Kendra knelt down to comfort Hammond. Mercer was still screaming, with no signs that he would stop anytime soon, Gabe and Lexine were staring blankly at everyone else, Hammond was still crying, Kendra was comforting him, Ellie, Nicole, and Isaac stood next to each other and watched the scene, while Kyne was tending to Stross.

Then, Gabe noticed Tiedemann on the ground, moaning and clutching his family jewels. Gabe looked around, and spoke, "Who beat up Tiedemann?" Isaac raised his hand. Gabe walked over and high-fived him, "Good one, brother. No one calls a hit on my wife and gets away in one piece."

11 people, stuck in the Sprawl, for some mysterious reason, and most of them should be dead. What the hell will they do?

_This will continue! See you guys later! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter! And remember to R&R! Again, Dead Space 1 and 2 are not mine. _

The group, after much arguing, decided to explore the Residential area for any usable supplies and clues as to their predicament. One of the first things they came across, much to their relief, was a bar. Isaac was the first to point it out, "HEY LOOK EVERYONE! A bar!"

Immediately, the bar was swarmed by the group. Hammond (who was no longer crying) was downing several cans of beer, as was Kendra, Kyne was busy looking for rare vintages, Isaac was pouring wine into glasses for Ellie and Nicole, Gabe and Lexine were sitting at a table and quietly talking, while Mercer (who stopped screaming), Tiedemann (who was no longer ballhurt) and Stross (who was now conscious) just looked on, not wanting to drink. Conversation started amongst the people. Isaac asked Ellie a question.

"Hey, why were you and Gabe supporting Stross? I mean, how did Stross get knocked out in the first place?" Ellie snorted, "Well, Isaac, that loon did stab my eye out, which has somehow grown back, and also, you killed him already. My first impulse upon seeing a problem that didn't go away was to sock it in the face." Isaac laughed at her answer, then noticed Kyne, Hammond, Kendra, Gabe, and Lexine, who were tightly huddled together, obviously talking about something, but quietly. He caught Gabe quickly glancing in Tiedemann's direction, then saw the five all nodding and snickering. Gabe called out to Tiedemann.

"Oi! Baldo! You suck!" Tiedemann, annoyed, walked over to the five. The moment he got close, Gabe pulled out a bottle of beer and broke it over his head. "And that's the second hit for trying to whack my lady!" Everyone cracked up. Isaac, after wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, noticed that Tiedemann was not moving, and lying on the floor. His eyes were closed. "Uh…Tiedemann?" Isaac walked over to him and checked his vitals. "Oh, he's just unconscious." This gave Lexine an idea, "Hey, anyone got a marker?", Mercer replied," MARKER? WHERE?" He got down on his knees and began to scream at the ceiling again. Kyne, fed up, walked over and stuck a needle into Mercer's neck, then pressed the plunger. Mercer stopped screaming and fell backwards, eyes closed, asleep. This caused a sigh of relief to go through the group, though Hammond was a bit more cautious, "As much as I hate that guy, I hope that was just a sedative." Kyne nodded, satisfying Hammond. Hammond then looked back at Lexine, "What did you have in mind again? About a marker?" Lexine simply shook her head, "Nevermind." she said.

After several more minutes, Hammond, and Kendra were drunk as hell and passed out, while Tiedemann woke up (not that anyone gave a crap). Isaac looked over at Gabe , who was watching over Lexine, who had fallen asleep and was slumped over a table. Gabe looked back at Isaac, winked, and began pelvic thrusting towards Lexine's unresponsive form. Isaac looked away and shook his head. He then yelled out,"Alright everyone, this has been fun, but we need to find places to stay, and things to eat. We can't drink forever…" He trailed off as he noticed that Gabe was still pelvic thrusting at Lexine. "Gabe. Stop." Was all Isaac said, causing Gabe to cease his thrusting and take a seat. "Okay, back to what I was saying," resumed Isaac,"We're stuck here and need to figure out what's happening, so we need to find food and beds. Any suggestions?"

Nicole raised her hand. Isaac pointed at her. "Well, we could just stay here for beds. This is the Residential area. They got apartments here. " This was met with nods and approval from the group. Gabe then raised his hand. Isaac called on him." And I'm pretty sure there's a market close to here. We could all meet here every morning for breakfast." This was also agreed on. "Alright, any more?" Isaac asked.

Tiedemann raised his hand. "From anyone who isn't a douchebag?" Isaac remarked, causing some chuckles from the group. Tiedemann growled and angrily walked away. "I've had it with you idiots! I'm going to the EarthGov Sector!" He shouted. The rest of the group laughed and flipped him off. "Just be back here for breakfast!" Isaac called after him, chuckling. "How's he going to get there? Walking?" Ellie asked. "Who cares?" murmured everyone else.

"Ok, who's hungry?" Isaac asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Alright. Gabe, where's that market you were talking about?". Gabe pondered for a bit, then began walking towards an elevator. "This way" he called. Isaac turned to Kyne, who was sampling a small amount of wine, and asked,"Doc, can I trust you to take care of the drunk ones, the sleeping ones, and the crazy one?" Kyne rubbed his eyes,"Do I have to?" Isaac, followed by Ellie and Nicole, turned to follow Gabe, and called to Kyne "Sorry, but yeah."

The four entered the elevator and went above the Residential area. The elevator stopped at a shopping mall. In the mall, were dozens of shops. At least half of them sold food.

"No wonder much of the Sprawl is full of fatasses", thought Isaac. Isaac, Gabe, Ellie, and Nicole entered a random store, and were glad at the sight of the food. There was everything they could need. Isaac then spotted rows of shopping carts. "Alright, you see those carts? Everyone grab one and jam as much stuff as you can on to it". The other three nodded, and they all began doing so. After an hour or so, the four pushed the carts out of the store and entered the elevator, going back down.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Hammond and Kendra rushed to help them, Hammond in particular. While Kendra unloaded Nicole and Ellie's carts, Hammond quickly grabbed Isaac and Gabe's carts, pushed them near a table, and began unloading the goods desperately, until he finally found what he was looking for. "ALRIGHT! Grabbin' pills!" he cheered, before pouring the contents into his mouth. Kendra, concerned, tried to stop him, but Hammond only pushed her away and continued to have his pills. "Where have I heard that line before?" thought Isaac. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone, screaming "MARKER". He looked in the direction of the scream and watched as Lexine was being chased by a very hysterical Mercer, who was being chased by a very tired looking Kyne. Lexine was clutching a marker, screaming, "IT WAS ONLY A JOKE!"

"This is going to be a long stay." Thought Isaac, as he heard Gabe cracking his knuckles, readying himself to chase and beat down the man running after his beloved.

_A bit longer, and yes, the pills were a reference to Left 4 Dead, which I do not own. More coming soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey y'all! Thank you all for the reviews! Here's another chapter, and again, I do not own a thing having to do with the Dead Space series!_

Having calmed down, the group (minus Tiedemann, but no one gave a crap) settled down to dinner. The food mainly consisted of soda, pizza, and burgers, but everyone was too hungry to care. Biting a chunk out of his pepperoni pizza, Isaac inquired," Guys… where do you think Tiedemann is?" Kyne, who was tending to Mercer's black eye (courtesy of Gabe), replied," Probably slumped against a wall in a random Sprawl hallway, dying of starvation". The others murmured in agreement.

All of a sudden, an eerie groan was heard. The whole group stood up in alarm and looked towards a door the noise was coming from. Hammond dropped his burger and reached for his pills, munching on them nervously. "Who…what is that?" He whispered, visibly freaked out. "Hmmm… sounds like… one of those Divider Necromorphs…" replied Isaac. Everyone stared at him in nervousness. Gabe held Lexine tight and whispered to her," Don't worry honey, they won't separate us again," He then turned to Isaac," Well mate? What're we going to do? I don't see any weapons lying around here."

Isaac thought for a bit, as the groaning and footsteps got closer and closer to the door. "Alright, anyone got a lighter?" Gabe handed him one. Isaac quickly rushed over to the bar and made Molotov Cocktails with liquor bottles and Gabe's lighter. "Ok… This is what we'll do… Gabe, you and I will open the door, rush into the Divider, and tackle it. We'll beat the crap out of it until it divides, and then we'll toss these babies," Isaac held up a Molotov, "at the smaller Necros" Gabe stared at him, "That's the best plan you got Isaac?", to which the engineer nodded. "Fine", sighed Gabe, "Let's do this." The two walked towards the door and stood in front of it, Molotovs in hand. "By the way, if I die, my wife will kill you" Gabe added. Isaac glanced at Lexine, who was giving him a very ugly look. "Ah, ok". Isaac replied. The entire group tensed up as the steps got closer and closer to the door. They listened, until the groans were right behind the door. "Now!" shouted Isaac. The two men opened the door and tackled the thing behind it. They began to beat it mercilessly, not noticing what it actually was until they heard a RIG flatline. "What?" Both men stood up and looked down, ignoring their Molotovs, and realized who they just beat the crap out of.

Behind them, everyone else's jaws dropped. "Oh shit. It's Tiedemann" Lexine whispered. Gabe and Isaac, now frantic, carried Tiedemann over to Kyne. "Doc! DOC! Is he…" Isaac trailed off as Kyne bent down to check Tiedemann's RIG and vital signs. Everyone gasped when Kyne stood back up and slowly shook his head. "I think… he's gone" whispered Kyne. "Oh my god Isaac. We killed Tiedemann!" Gabe whimpered. The group looked down at Tiedemann, who was not waking up, and this time, they did give a crap. A scream suddenly broke the silence, "TIEDEMANN! TIEDEMANN!" Hammond screamed at the unresponsive man. "WAKE UP! COME ON!" Hammond began to do CPR on Tiedemann. "GET UP!" he screamed. After a few minutes, Hammond flipped Tiedemann over to check his RIG. It was still empty.

Hammond screamed, "NOOOO!" as tears began to fill his eyes. Everyone else began mourning as well. Kendra was patting Hammond on the back, with tears in her eyes, Gabe was solemnly stroking Lexine's hair, while she quietly cried into his shoulder, Nicole was crying, while Isaac and Ellie gazed at Tiedemann sympathetically. Kyne was just looking at the ground, shaking his head, and Stross and Mercer were crying and attempting to comfort each other. Hammond screamed once more, "I AIN'T DONE YET!" He reached into his RIG pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills. "PILLS!" screamed Hammond, as he desperately forced them into Tiedemann's mouth. Kyne sorrowfully cried out, "It won't work! He's dead, Hammond. Nothing can possibly-" He stopped abruptly as he noticed that Tiedemann's RIG suddenly gained a sliver of red. "What the…" Kyne watched as Hammond forced more and more pills into Tiedemann's mouth, and the red began to rise, bit by bit. The whole group was no longer mourning, but instead watching in shock. Suddenly, Tiedemann began coughing. He was alive! Everyone began to cheer and dance, except for Kyne, who was completely dumbfounded. Hammond began crying tears of joy, and went into a corner to caress his pills.

Kyne walked over to Tiedemann, who was barely alive, and looked him over. Tiedemann's RIG was now yellow and his vital signs were normal. "My god… you're alright again." murmured Kyne. He looked down at Tiedemann, who was bruised, bloody, emaciated, and barely recognizable, who then whispered, "Food…." In response, the cheering group picked Tiedemann up, and brought him to the food. They began force feeding him everything in sight. Kyne was too wierded out to care. He looked over at the hunched over form of Hammond, and walked over.

"Let me see those pills." Kyne said, grabbing them from Hammond before he could put them away. Kyne read the label and looked back at Hammond, even more dumbfounded. "This is Viagra." Kyne said to Hammond, who only shrugged. Hammond snatched the pills away from Kyne and walked away, leaving him to wonder what the hell just happened. Shaking his head, Kyne went to join the rest of the group in finishing up the food.

Stuffing his face with a burger, Isaac addressed the group, "I just thought about something. If we're in the Sprawl, where are all the people? I mean, there wasn't even a fatass in the fast food store we got this stuff from." The question garnered murmurs from the group. "And furthermore," Isaac continued, "The Sprawl is rebuilt. It got blown up when I destroyed the Marker. Also, we haven't seen a single Necromorph." Mercer, Nicole, Hammond, Kendra, and Kyne gasped. "What?" said Kendra. "The Sprawl got infected with Necros AND it got destroyed?" Isaac was about to answer when he heard a scream, "WHAT? YOU DESTROYED A MARKER?" screamed a frantic Mercer, who began to walk threateningly over to Isaac. Mercer was suddenly interrupted by Gabe, however, who swiftly ran over and punched Mercer in his other, unbruised eye. "And that's two for two, creep." Shouted Gabe. "Well, ignoring delays…" said Isaac, looking at a moaning Mercer, who was being examined by Kyne, "Where are all the people? And the Necros?". "Maybe… someone rebuilt the Sprawl and took all of us here? And only us?" Ellie asked. Isaac shook his head, "But for what reason? Maybe the Necros were wiped out as well by whoever staged this, but this is just so odd. Especially since these guys," he gestured to Kyne, Mercer, Stross, Hammond, Kendra, Tiedemann, Nicole, and Gabe, "are somehow alive again, when they should be six feet under, especially you two, Tiedemann and Stross. I personally kicked both of your asses. I'm not counting Mercer, since it was really an Infector that owned him" Stross only whimpered, while Tiedemann coldly replied, "Indeed. And you just had to do so again with Mr. Weller's help, didn't you?" Isaac and Gabe both shrugged. "Well, not our fault you sounded so much like those Divider creeps" commented Gabe, "In fact, how do we know that you aren't a Necromorph, Tiedemann? Maybe you're some new breed or something." He continued. Isaac agreed, "You did sound like one before we handed your ass to you behind the door," He added. Tiedemann protested, "I was hungry! You know what, I'm in no mood to argue with you two fools. Whatever." Isaac and Gabe laughed at his response and pounded fists.

Everyone finished their food, and there was even a lot more to be brought along with them for tomorrow's breakfast. All were prepared to go for a good sleep. Isaac just now realized how tired he was. "Hey Gabe," Isaac called out "Where are the apartments?" Gabe thought for a bit, then pointed to a large door in the corner of the room. The door was next to a sign which had "Welcome To Titan Heights!" printed on it. The group went through the door and emerged into a great, spacious court which was overlooked by several floors of balconies. Isaac looked closely and saw that there were apartment doors within each balcony. "Wow…" was all Isaac managed to say. He had seen this place before, when he was fighting the Necromorphs on the Sprawl, but then, it was burning, and monsters were after him, and the power was out. Now, there were no such problems. The group saw an elevator that took them up to the first floor. They then examined the rooms. All of them were unlocked, and inside each, there was one bathroom and one bedroom with a large bed. "Alright. We'll have to stay here, of course. Now, time to organize occupants. Lets all stay on the same floor, since I don't want to have the hassle of going upstairs. Ok?" Isaac said. Everyone nodded. "Ok," Isaac said, "Doc Kyne, you take that room," Isaac pointed to a room labeled 1-01 on the far end of their floor, next to a wall. "Stross, take the one next to Kyne's, Mercer, the next…" and so on it went. It ended with Hammond staying in the room next to Mercer's, then Kendra in the next, then Tiedemann, then Gabe and Lexine together in the next room.

"Ok then." Isaac said, "Now Nicole, you'll stay with me in the room next to the Weller's, and Ellie, you'll take the one next to ours…" Isaac noticed that Ellie was looking at him, her eyes sad at hearing that Isaac was staying with Nicole. Isaac stared at Ellie, trying to understand her thoughts, then realized that she wanted to stay with him. Isaac's thoughts were interrupted by Nicole. "Hey, flat-chest!" Nicole ironically yelled at Ellie, "Stop drooling over my man and get in the next room!" Ellie was now very irritated. "Excuse me blondie? What did you just call me?" replied Ellie angrily. She suddenly grabbed Stross, who was idly standing around, by the ear. "Hey Nolan! Why couldn't the blond count to 70?" Before Stross could answer, Ellie answered "Because 69 was too much of a mouthful! Hahaha!" Immediately, both Gabe and Hammond yelled "CAT FIGHT!". Nicole took a threatening step towards Ellie, "You bitch… Why you little…" Before she could get closer to Ellie, Isaac grabbed her and held her in a tight hug. "Ok everyone! Have a good night and remember to meet in the court for breakfast!" Gabe and Hammond groaned, disappointed, and went into their respective rooms, as did everyone else. Isaac saw Ellie give him a sad look before entering her room and closing the door. Nicole flipped her off the moment Ellie turned her back to the couple. "We'll finish this tomorrow, bitch" mumbled Nicole at Ellie's door.

Minutes later, Isaac was in his bed, Nicole asleep next to him. "Well," Isaac thought, "This is certainly an odd situation. Stuck here, in the Sprawl, which was already destroyed, together with 8 people who should be dead." Isaac sighed, thoughts of possible reasons for their predicament running through his head. He blocked them out and tried to sleep. Suddenly, Nicole began to snore, loudly, next to him. "Dammit…" thought Isaac. This wasn't going to help at all. "Well, I'll try to cope." He thought. He began to close his eyes and tried to relax. He was succeeding, when he began to hear thumping coming from the Weller's room. "What the hell?" he thought, sitting up in his bed. He listened closely, and the thumping got louder and quicker. Isaac then began to hear moans coming from the room. Loud moans too. "Aw, hell no." thought Isaac. Attempting to banish the thought of Gabe and Lexine's actions in the next room, Isaac laid back in his bed. Assaulted by snores, moans, and bumps, the engineer wished that the next day wouldn't be too exhausting.

_An apology to all blonds for the joke! And Viagra is not owned by me, and is just mentioned for entertainment value. To be continued, and don't forget to rate and review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah, I cannot thank you all enough for your reviews! Here's chapter 4 for you! _

Isaac had stayed awake for almost an entire night of snores, moans, and bumps. The moans and thumps from the Wellers had ended, at some point, but the snores hadn't. Isaac groaned and got himself out of bed. He was pretty damn exhausted. He walked over to his apartment door and opened it, stepping out on to the balcony. He took a deep breath and looked down into the court, and saw that Tiedemann, Kyne, Stross, and Mercer were up, and eating donuts that they had gotten from the food from yesterday. Isaac took the elevator down and greeted them.

"Hey guys, how're you all doing?" Isaac said, half-yawning. "Oh, hey Isaac." Kyne replied. "We're all doing fine, thank you very much. Want a donut?" Isaac took it and munched on it, savoring the powdery white goodness on it. However, Isaac wanted a more solid meal. "Hey, Doc. Did you happen to see anywhere we could cook some stuff up?" Kyne pointed at a café in the far side of the court. "Well, there's a café over there. We should be able to cook some stuff up in there, as it should have a kitchen, and possibly pick up some food as well. It's a café, after all." Isaac nodded and began to walk to the café when he noticed that Tiedemann seemed as exhausted as he was. "Hey, Tiedemann. Had a good night's sleep?" asked Isaac. Tiedemann replied, sounding incredibly exhausted, "Really, Clarke, thanks for giving me the room next to the happy couple. I've learned that Mr. Weller doesn't know when to stop when he's having fun." Isaac chuckled. "Look, I'm too exhausted to deal with you. Go away," groaned Tiedemann. Isaac chuckled a bit harder in response and left for the café, bringing some unprepared bacon and eggs with him.

Meanwhile, in the floor above, both Nicole and Ellie had woken up and were going at it. "Look, blondie, I don't want trouble alright? You died. Isaac and I lived. He's mine, now get away from him, you old bag." Ellie said, teeth bared. Nicole gasped, "Did I just hear that? Listen, flattie, Isaac was my boyfriend! IS my boyfriend! Ok? So you get your one-eyed ass away from him!" Ellie stepped closer to Nicole, "We'll see who's missing an eye after I'm done with you!" She screamed. With that, Ellie pounced on Nicole, clawing at her face, while Nicole clawed back. The commotion awoke Hammond and Kendra, who quickly ran out of their rooms and watched the conflict. Hammond was yelling like crazy, screaming "CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!" while Kendra desperately tried to stop the two women from killing each other. After several minutes of the fighting, both Nicole and Ellie punched each other in the face, at the same time, knocking them both out. Kendra sighed, "Hammond! Help me lift these two into their rooms." yelled Kendra. Hammond obeyed and the two women were now in their beds, sleeping like babies. Hammond and Kendra then went downstairs to have breakfast.

Just as the elevator hit the ground, Isaac had finished up the bacon and eggs and was bringing both to a table on huge plates. Kyne, Tiedemann, Stross, and Mercer hungrily grabbed themselves some of the food. "Much better than the donuts, eh?" said Isaac to a satisfied Kyne. Isaac then turned to see Kendra and Hammond walking towards them. "Morning guys! How was your sleep?" Kendra and Hammond, too hungry to answer, gave him shrugs and began helping themselves to the food. "Oh yeah," said Hammond whilst chewing some bacon, "Did you know Ellie and Nicole got into a fight just now?" Isaac groaned "Seriously? Aw man. Are they alright?" "Both are sleeping like little angels now." replied Kendra. Isaac gave a sigh of relief. "Did they seriously hurt each other?" He asked. "Doesn't look like it" mumbled Hammond. As the group had their breakfast, Isaac noticed that the Wellers weren't heard from yet. "Hey, any of you guys seen Gabe and Lexine?" Isaac asked. "Nah, they're still holed up in their apartment." answered Hammond. "I'll go and wake them." volunteered Kyne. Isaac stopped him "Uh… maybe it would be best if you just gave them a bit more time, Doc." "What? Why? They're missing out on breakfast, those two." Kyne sidestepped Isaac and made for the elevator. "Uh oh…" mumbled Isaac. He watched as Kyne entered the elevator and reappeared a few seconds later on the upper floor.

Kyne walked towards the Wellers' door. He knocked on it and called out, "Breakfast time, Mr. and Mrs. Weller!" gaining no response, he knocked again. After a minute, Kyne put his ear against the door, listening for any sign of anyone coming to answer his knocks. He began to hear a noise "What's that…thumping?" Kyne thought. Then, he began to hear moans. "Moans…? Oh no! Someone's in pain!" thought the doctor. Kyne shouted over the balcony railing "ISAAC! I hear moaning from inside the room! Someone's hurt!"

A floor below, Isaac, Kendra, and Hammond facepalmed.

"Do not worry! I'm coming in to help!" yelled Kyne at the door. Backing up, Kyne took a deep breath, then charged into the door. He broke through, but tripped and fell. "Is everyone ok?" Kyne asked, getting up from the floor. Looking up, he saw Lexine and Gabe on the bed, doing it. The two stopped mid-coitus and stared at him as an awkward silence filled the room. Before he could open his mouth to apologize, he saw Gabe leap from the bed and charge at him as Lexine rushed to cover herself, "Aw shit, this is gonna hurt," thought Kyne, as he closed his eyes.

Everyone downstairs grimaced as they heard a loud thud. "What was that?" asked Hammond. Isaac looked up and heard a door close "Retribution" replied Isaac, "Hammond, let's go get Kyne" The two men headed upstairs and found Kyne, sprawled on the floor in front of the Wellers' room, groaning in pain. "Help… me" gasped Kyne. Isaac and Hammond walked over and carried him back downstairs. "Anything broken?" asked Isaac. "Yes," replied Kyne, "My innocence.". They laid him down on a bench and walked back to the table full of food, leaving Kyne to get up on his own.

"Boy, Gabe really did a number on you" laughed Isaac at Kyne. Kyne frowned, "The man charged at me like a bull. What could I have done? Ugh, God, my arm hurts." Hammond pulled out some pills, offering them to Kyne, who backed away. "No, Hammond. I don't need any of your Viagra." he said. Hammond frowned and put them away. "Alright guys" began Isaac "what're we going to do today?" Tiedemann raised his hand. "Yes douchebag?" Isaac called, earning some chuckles. Tiedemann ignored him. "First of all, I believe our priority is to access the EarthGov Sector. Seeing as the sector contains documents of highly classified intelligence, we're bound to find some answers pertaining to our current situation there." He reasoned. For once, some people actually agreed. Isaac saw this as a chance to annoy Tiedemann. "EarthGov Sector? The place you tried to walk to but got beaten by hunger?" laughed Isaac. "Sure, yeah." moaned Tiedemann. Just then, everyone heard a door open and watched as Gabe and Lexine exited their room and headed downstairs. Gabe had his intimidating RIG helmet up, which was not a good sign. Kyne gulped, "Isaac… I'll be in the café." he mumbled, running off. Gabe and Lexine got out of the elevator and walked to the breakfast table, and began eating. No one spoke. After they were done, Gabe walked up to Isaac, staring at him through his orange lenses, and growled.

"Where is that asshole?"

Isaac felt sorely outmatched by Gabe. Well, more so by his RIG, specifically the orange lenses. "Dammit I want one of those," thought Isaac, admiring the badass eyepieces and feeling like a sorry SOB for having a blue visor on his helmet. "Where. Is. He." growled Gabe, again. Isaac snapped out of his trance. "Uhh… what will you do with him?" he asked. "Nothing… much" replied Gabe. Isaac decided to put on his RIG helmet too, feeling he wouldn't feel as outmatched if he did so. The man in the Advanced RIG and the man in the Patrol RIG stared each other down for what seemed like forever, until finally, a voice broke the silence. "Look, I'm really sorry Isaac," said Stross, "but I think that Gabe's helmet is more epic." Everyone agreed. Isaac sighed and looked at the ground, defeated. He looked back up to see that Gabe was still staring at him, his sense of triumph obvious. "Yeah… well… you're retarded." mumbled Isaac weakly. Gabe guffawed, and then stopped abruptly. "Enough fun and games. Where's Kyne?" before Isaac could bullshit again for Kyne's life, a crash was heard from the café. Gabe glanced at it and ran towards it, "Hey doctor! My wife and I have a gift for you!" he hollered. He ran into the café and a moment later, was seen hoisting a struggling Kyne out of the café. "LET ME GOOOO!" yelled Kyne. No one helped him, because come on, who would want to get into a scuffle with someone wearing a RIG helmet like Gabe's? It's badass. Gabe carried him over to a chair and quickly tied him to it with duct tape. Everyone was too curious as to what Gabe was about to do to interfere. "Heh heh heh… just sit tight, doctor." chuckled Gabe. Kyne nervously gulped when he saw Gabe bring up a series of video logs. "Wait… wait what are you doing?" said a nervous Kyne. Gabe ignored him until he chose a certain video log. "Hahaha… get ready." Gabe chuckled. He then began to play the video log.

Odd, gentle music began to play. Kyne began to sweat. What the hell is this? He thought. Then, a video of two girls kissing each other came into focus. "What is this, Gabe?" mumbled Kyne. The two girls finished kissing, then one began to- "AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kyne. "No! Please! Let me out of here!" he cried. Gabe watched him silently, offering no response. "NO. No. Is she-" Kyne's eyes widened. He then vomited. The others in the group watching the video log all had reactions as well. Isaac was keeling over, throwing up his breakfast, Kendra and Hammond just stared, mouths agape, Stross was having a spaz attack and jumping around the room, Tiedemann ran away, while Mercer just watched while eating a plate of bacon. Kyne was now wishing for death, and he began to cry as the video ended and the 2 girls were finishing up what they were doing.

Laughing, Gabe cut his bonds and hauled him from the chair. Kyne groaned and fell to the ground, tortured. Hammond began to scream, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" while Kendra buried her face in her hands and began to cry hysterically, Stross was on the ground twitching, and Mercer calmly finished up his plate of bacon, disposed of it, then banged his head against a wall, knocking himself unconscious (Tiedemann was nowhere to be seen). Isaac, keeled over on the floor, finished vomiting and looked up to see a giggling Lexine filming everyone's reaction to the video with a video log recorder. "Huhhhhh" Isaac managed to groan, before passing out.

_Yeah, that's a reference to you-know-what! I don't own that either_. _More chapters coming! And another note: I know it's referred to as Government Sector in-game. Sorry…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I've had exams, projects, and writer's block holding me up. Let me make this clear: In the event that I don't update in a while, it's because I'm really busy, not because I decided to randomly abandon this fic, and I will try to update ASAP. Again, Dead Space 1 and 2 is not owned by me. _

Isaac awoke, feeling cold and violated. "Uhh, where am I?" he thought. He stood up and looked around, seeing that he was still in the court he passed out in, which was a good sign. He noticed that Kyne, Kendra, and Hammond were in the court as well, minding their own business. However, Kyne saw Isaac awake, and went over to check on him.

"Feeling better, Isaac?" Isaac smiled. "Thanks, I'm fine. How're you doing doc?" Kyne shrugged, "All I needed were some of Hammond's pills. They fixed me right up" Kyne looked in the direction of Hammond, who was sitting at a table having a thumb-war against Kendra. "Hey man! Thanks for the pills!" he yelled. "No problem man!" responded Hammond, as his thumb was trapped by Kendra's. Isaac looked back at Kyne. "So, doc, where's everyone else gone?" Kyne answered, "Well, you see, after the showing of that… blasphemy…" Kyne shivered a bit. "Tiedemann ran out of his hiding place, which was under his bed in his room, and presented us with the previous idea of heading over to the Government Sector to find intel on our situation. However, Gabe and Lexine ran into their room to watch a video of our reactions to the blasphemy, well at least I hope that's all they're doing, and Nicole and Ellie woke up and instantly began to fight again." Isaac groaned, "AGAIN? You serious? Did anyone get hurt?" Kyne continued, "Let me finish. So, neither got hurt badly, but when they heard about your unconsciousness and Tiedemann's proposition to head to Government Sector, both saw the chance to stay here with you and send the other away." "Soooo…. Who's here and who left?" inquired Isaac. Kyne shook his head. "Neither. Both would not give up the chance to be with you, and neither wanted to leave for Government Sector, so somehow, they scuffled to the point that both shouted at each other that they would go to the Government Sector together, and settle their problems like grown women when they return." Isaac gaped, "Really? Wow." Kyne nodded, "Indeed, so back to where everyone else is right now, Gabe and Lexine are in their room, Hammond and Kendra are over there having a thumb war, I'm speaking to you, and Tiedemann, Nicole, Ellie, Stross, and Mercer are on the trip to the Government Sector." "Alright then, thanks for the update doc" said Isaac.

Minutes later, Isaac began to feel hungry. "Hey doc? Where's the food?" he said. "That tubby Tiedemann took it all. Said he needed supplies to succeed in his expedition." snorted Kyne. "Sooo… what'll we eat?" asked Isaac. Kyne responded, "Well… I suppose we should go and grab some food from the stores." Isaac nodded. "Alright!" Isaac shouted, "Kendra! Hammond! Wanna come grab food with us?" Both of them shook their heads, too absorbed in their little thumb-war. Isaac sighed, "Well, I'll go and ask Gabe and Lex if they want to-" Isaac was cut off when Kyne grabbed him and stared him in the eyes. "No. We. Go. Now." growled Kyne. "Uhh… ok" replied Isaac, freaked the hell out. Moments later, the two men were in the shopping mall, entering a fast food restaurant. They left pushing two carts full of frozen packs of fries, burgers, and sodas, and hash browns.

"These should last us a while," thought Isaac. As they headed for the elevator back to the apartments, Isaac noticed an electronics store. "Hey, doc," said Isaac, "you think we can pick up anything in there that'll make things less boring?" Kyne nodded, "I like that idea. Go and see what you can pick up. Oh! Try music! The court has a huge broadcasting system that I think can be hacked to play inserted music data" he commented. Isaac quickly ran in, located the music aisle, and grabbed as many CDs as he could, then stuffed them into his cart. He ran back out and the two men headed back into Titan Heights. Once they left the elevator, they noticed that Gabe was arm wrestling Hammond, as Lexine and Kendra looked on. Gabe effortlessly defeated Hammond, then noticed Isaac and Kyne. "Aye! Where've you two been off to?" Isaac and Kyne got uneasy, but Kyne went ahead and responded, "Went to pick up food." Isaac nodded, "and music CDs." He added. Everyone was pleasantly surprised at the news. "Music?" Lexine exclaimed, "let's listen to some!" Kyne agreed, "Yes, despite the fact that these two people have permanently scarred me, I agree. You should try hacking the broadcasting console over there." He pointed at a metal box mounted on a wall. Isaac walked over, tore the box's cover off, shifted around inside, and hit three blue circles. Isaac then grabbed a CD and inserted it into the machine. "Ok!" Isaac announced, "Music time!" The music began to play. It was a cheery tune that seemed to be from a long while ago in Earth's past. Suddenly, a man began to sing.

"We're no strangers to love…"

"You know the rules, and so do I!"

"A full commitment's what I'm- thinking of…"

"You wouldn't get this from-any other guy!"

As they listened, Gabe and Lexine got closer and began hugging, and, as if it were magic, everyone else began to sing.

"I~~~ just wanna tell you how I'm feeling!" sang Isaac.

"Gotta make you- understand!" Finished Kyne.

"Never gonna GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND-DESERT YOU!" screamed Hammond and Kendra.

"Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbye!" Gently sang Gabe, beaming at Lexine.

"Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you." finished Lexine. The group awww'd when Gabe leaned in to kiss Lexine.

The music stopped and everyone began laughing and praising each other, when they noticed that the others had returned from the Government Sector expedition. Tiedemann, Nicole, Ellie, Stross, and Mercer all stared, wide-eyed, mouths agape. Awkward silence filled the room.

"What. The. Hell." whispered Tiedemann.

Several moments later, everyone had settled down and were sitting in the court. The people from the expedition began sharing information. "Well, basically," began Tiedemann, "The expedition completely failed. We ran out of food on our way there and decided to return here." Hearing this, Isaac and Gabe broke out into hysterical fits of laughter. "Well? Did it all go to your thighs, baldy?" asked an amused Gabe. Tiedemann shrugged, "No. In fact, Ms. Langford and Ms. Brennan got into a disagreement over Mr. Clarke's eye color and began flinging the food at each other. I, Stross, and Mercer barely ate any." Isaac immediately stopped laughing, while Gabe laughed even harder. He then glared at Ellie and Nicole, who were evidently trying hard to avoid each other. "When will you two stop?" questioned Isaac. Nicole walked to him, arms outstretched and trying to hug him. "Look, baby, please, I-" she began, but Isaac pushed her away. "This has to stop." He said, obviously pissed, "You two need to grow up. Both of you, go stay on the third floor, alone, and with only each other. Let's see if some time together stops you two from bothering everyone." He finished. Both women screamed obscenities at him and ran into their rooms, grabbed their things, and took the elevator to the third floor. "Well, that was easy." commented Gabe. Isaac moaned, "Whatever. I'm starving. Let's go eat."

The group (Nicole and Ellie aside) ate downstairs. The meal was, as usual, fast food. Stross complained, "When are we going to get real food?" he whined. "Nolan has a point!" agreed Mercer. "For Altman's sake, when're we going to have more solid meals, Markerdammit!" Kyne rolled his eyes, "Nolan, we'll see what we can do. Mercer, cut the religious curses." he then turned to Isaac. "So, Isaac, I've been thinking, how about tomorrow, we all group up and go to the mall together? We could all grab stuff to kill the time here." Isaac agreed. "That's a good idea, doc. Everyone for it?" he asked. This earned everyone's approval. "Ok, then. It's settled." Isaac concluded.

After the meal, everyone was sitting, relaxing. Isaac and Kyne were discussing tomorrow's events, Tiedemann, Mercer, and Stross were stacking burgers together, and Lexine, Gabe, Hammond, and Kendra were listening to random techno music and dancing to it. All of a sudden, the group heard a scream from above, and everyone looked up to see Nicole hanging onto the third floor railing for dear life. "WHAT THE HELL!" everyone shouted. "Isaac, we have to find a way to get her down safely!" yelled Kyne. Isaac shouted back, "I KNOW! I'm thinking!" Isaac looked around, but couldn't think of anything to use. Then, he spotted something in front of him. Tiedemann gasped in surprise when Isaac grabbed him and tossed him right under Nicole. "Nicole! LET GO! NOW!" screamed Isaac. Reluctantly, Nicole let go and let herself fall. "CLARKE! You idiot! You-" Tiedemann didn't finish his sentence as Nicole landed right on top of him. Isaac and Kyne quickly ran over to check on Nicole. "Doc? How is she?" asked Isaac. Kyne replied, "She seems to be fine. A bit shaken, but nothing more." Kyne then noticed that Tiedemann was inexplicably unharmed as well. "I'm not even going to ask." said Kyne. "Nicole," started Isaac, "What happened?" Nicole replied, obviously shaken, "She-she tried to kill me! Isaac! Ellie tried to kill me!" she stammered. Gasps went through the group. "Woah, mate. I think we've got a situation on our hands." said Gabe. Isaac looked at him, then at the third floor balcony, and mumbled. "Hell, yes we do."

_I do not own the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah… my life is real hectic. Sorry for late, and shorter chapter, but I have a very busy existence, and my updates are probably only going to be on weekends. I don't own anything related to Dead Space. Credit to Painted7 for inspiring me with a new idea, which I have not incorporated into this chapter, but will appear in a future one. _

Isaac, Nicole, and Gabe, beer bottles in hand, entered the elevator and headed for the third floor. Isaac turned to Gabe, "So, we're knocking Ellie out with these, right?" Gabe nodded at him, "Yup. Then we're going to lock her up somewhere far away." Isaac then asked Nicole, "Where's Ellie?" Nicole shook her head, "I don't know. I think… she's holed up in her room." Isaac and Gabe, hearing this, nodded at each other, "Let's do this!" they cheered.

The elevator came to a halt and the three exited. Below, Kyne saw them exit and waved at them, "Good luck, alright? We'll be down here in case that mad woman pulls anything." He shouted at them. Isaac and Gabe waved back, "Thanks!" they shouted. Nicole pointed to a door at the far end of the 3rd floor. "Her room's over there." Whispered Nicole. Isaac and Gabe walked over to the door, stealthily, then nodded at each other and simultaneously kicked the door. It fell down with ease. They rushed into the room quickly, beer bottles at the ready. They noticed, however, that no one was in the room. Isaac looked into the bathroom and seeing no one, wondered why Ellie was missing. Unless… he suddenly heard glass breaking and someone struggling behind him. He turned and saw Nicole, holding Gabe in a chokehold, a broken beer bottle at his throat.

"Isaac… baby!" Nicole laughed at him hysterically, "Let's get away from these people! Let's go somewhere no one can bother us, where we can make sweet, sweet love!" Nicole started laughing even harder. Isaac shivered and stared. "So you tricked us! You flung yourself over the balcony to get us in here! Where's Ellie? What did you do to her?" yelled Isaac. Nicole stopped laughing at the mention of Ellie's name. "That little whore?" she growled. "Nothing… yet. She's still sleeping like a baby, in her real room…" she added. Isaac sighed in relief. "Ok, listen, Nicole, you shouldn't do this. Just… just drop the bottle and-" "SHUT THE HELL UP ISAAC!" screamed Nicole. "I WANT THAT HO TO GO AWAY. PERMANENTLY!" she roared. She began to press the glass into Gabe's neck. "Isaac, st-stop her!" Gabe choked, "I'm too young to die!" Isaac tried to think of a way to save Gabe. He quickly thought of something simple, yet elegant. He pointed behind Nicole. "ELLIE WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH THAT SCREWDRIVER!" he yelled. Nicole quickly wheeled around to confront the nonexistent menace. "WHERE IS SHE?" asked a crazy Nicole. Isaac took the chance to sucker punch her in the back of the head. She dropped immediately.

Isaac walked over to Gabe. "You alright man?" he asked. Gabe stood up, rubbing his neck. "Yeah. I think so," he then looked down at Nicole, "Bloody hell mate, what'd you, learn moves from Karklins?" Isaac frowned. "Who?" Gabe sighed, "Nevermind. Let's get this crazy lady out of here." The two dragged her to the elevator and took her down.

"Gabe? GABE! Are you okay?" screamed a worried Lexine as they exited the elevator. "Honey, I'm fine, ugh, Isaac! Didn't know you were a chubby chaser," grunted Gabe as he hauled Nicole from the elevator. Isaac flipped him off, "Screw yourself. Someone help me tie her up!" he shouted, pointing to Nicole's unconscious form. Kyne and Hammond salvaged some steel wiring from the broadcasting console Isaac had hacked earlier and bound up Nicole with it. "There. Now, where do we put her?" asked Hammond. Kyne looked around the court for possibilities, "How about we deposit her in a store in the mall, and close the shutters from the outside?" Isaac agreed, "Sounds like a plan. Oh! Ellie!" Isaac gasped at Ellie as she exited the elevator from upstairs. "Ellie! Are you okay?" he asked. Ellie rolled her eyes, "Of course, what do you mean by- what the hell? Nicole?" she bursted as she saw Nicole's unconscious, bound form on the floor. "What happened?" asked Ellie. Isaac shook his head, "Long story short, she tried to make it look as if you tried to fling her over the balcony, then lured Gabe and I into a room and tried to murder Gabe" explained Isaac. Ellie stared at Nicole, "Soooo… we're going to shut her somewhere now?" she asked. Isaac nodded. "Where?" Ellie asked. "A shop in the mall. We're tossing her in there, and then closing the store shutters from the outside." Replied Isaac. Ellie instantly hoisted Nicole up effortlessly, and began to walk to the mall. "I'll deal with it. Myself." She said before marching off. No one spoke. Gabe then walked over to Isaac. "That chick just lifted up at least 180 pounds of fire and brimstone with no effort. At all. Good luck." He said, before walking away with the rest of the group, who were all quietly cracking up. Isaac shook his head and followed them.

Meanwhile, Ellie had reached the mall. She chose a children's clothing store to lock Nicole in. She tossed Nicole on to the floor and turned around to walk away, when she heard a voice behind her. "I'm… going to get you for this," said a quietly crying, now awakened Nicole. Ellie turned around and looked down at her. "I'm sure you will." Whispered Ellie before she closed the shutters and left Nicole to silently cry.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is, folks. Sincere apologies, but I'm getting real tired of work and life's issues. Onwards! I don't own anything Dead Space. _

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep (crash)

_Fuck you, alarm_.

A very weary Isaac raised his fist from what was left of his alarm. No one was keeping him company anymore, as a result of Nicole's imprisonment and his reluctance to move on to Ellie too quickly. After several shouts and hits between each other, he managed to persuade (well, force) her to remain upstairs until he was ready to room up with another woman. His loneliness, his argument with Ellie, and the fact that Gabe, Hammond, and Kyne mocked him due to his arguments with Nicole and Ellie had bestowed a very foul mood upon him. The alarm clock was his first victim.

Isaac sat up and rubbed his eyes, then got dressed and left the room. Outside, he saw that no one had awoken yet. He went down and sat by himself in the darkness. Pondering… pondering…

"Hey there Isaac." A voice suddenly said. Isaac saw Gabe exit the elevator and stood up. "What do you want, Gabe?" asked Isaac. Gabe was grinning mischievously, then suddenly, began to sniff the air. "What… what is that smell?" he asked. Isaac didn't like this. "Smells like… burning. Oh I know!" continued Gabe, who pointed a finger at Isaac, "You've been burned. Mr. Clarke. Burned by the two women who you love the most. Hahahaha!" he laughed. Gabe had finally gone too far. Isaac silently walked over to the bar, found one of the Molotov Cocktails from the other day, and lit it. Gabe, who was too busy laughing, did not notice. Isaac called over to him.

"Hey, Gabe!" he shouted. Gabe, still laughing, turned around and immediately stopped laughing upon seeing what was in Isaac's hand. "I'd get that helmet on if I were you." Isaac whispered, before tossing the Molotov at Gabe. Gabe's RIG helmet had barely reassembled before the Molotov set him on fire. Gabe rolled around on the floor while screaming a variety of curses. Isaac began to sniff the air. "What… what is that smell? Oh I know! It's you. On fire." He said, smiling. Gabe ran off to find water to douse himself with. Happy with himself, Isaac sat back in his chair.

Later, everyone had gathered around, discussing the day's plans. "Thanks, Isaac. I look like a walking slab of coal now." Said Gabe, who had barely managed to put the fire out before his RIG was seriously damaged, though it was now noticeably blackened. Isaac flipped him off and addressed the group. "Okay everyone! As I said, today we are going to go to the mall. Everyone can pick out what they want, and bring it here, as long as it can't kill a person, understand?" he declared. Stross raised his hand. Isaac pointed at him. "So, does that mean I could, like, bring back ALLL the screwdrivers I see?" Stross asked. "Umm… sure?" replied Isaac, "WAIT! No. No screwdrivers for you, Stross!" he quickly amended. Stross cursed under his breath. Tiedemann then raised his hand. "Yes, douchebag?" said Isaac, though he didn't garner any chuckles. That joke was old. "Well, Mr. Clarke, Miss Langford locked Miss Brennan in a store in the mall, correct? That means we'll get ugly looks." Tiedemann said. Isaac shivered. "We…uh… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He shakily replied. He suddenly noticed that Ellie was not among the group. "Um… where's Ellie?" he asked. Gabe, Hammond, and Kyne barely managed to stifle laughs before Kyne spoke up, "I believe that she's still locked inside her room. I haven't seen her come down. Should we go and retrieve her?" Kyne said. Fearing for everyone's life, Isaac shook his head quickly, then gestured to the door leading to the mall and marched off. Everyone followed behind him. "You have no balls, Clarke." Thought an amused Tiedemann.

At the mall, everyone split up into stores of their preference. Gabe and Lexine were in an electronics store, Kendra and Hammond were in a children's toy store, Tiedemann, Kyne, and Mercer were busy checking out a bookstore, while Stross was wandering aimlessly, muttering about screwdrivers. Meanwhile, Isaac was separated from them, and was off on his own, preparing to go and visit Nicole.

He looked around for a store that had its shutters closed, and searched for quite a while before finally spotting it. He walked over to it, nervous. He almost fainted when he realized that there was actually nobody inside the store anymore. Nicole had disappeared.

"H-holy shit." Whispered Isaac, backing away from the store, he looked around frantically, watching out for Nicole in the event she was about to sneak up on him. Seeing no one, he quickly ran back to the part of the mall that everyone was at. Much to his shock, no one was there anymore. It seemed everyone had disappeared.

"Where is everyone? Anyone? This is a joke right?" screamed Isaac. Suddenly, he heard someone behind him. He turned quickly, and wished he hadn't immediately.

Behind, him, an all-too familiar sight of the Nicole with glowing eyes and mouth greeted him. He stepped back, panicking. The hallucinations were back. Somehow. But where was everyone? "Get away from me!" yelled Isaac. The hallucinated Nicole merely stared at him, and walked to him slowly, arms outstretched, freaking the hell out of Isaac. It then began to talk, "Isaac… are you… alright?" it asked in an eerie voice. Isaac backed away from hallucinated Nicole. He didn't want to know what would happen if he let that thing touch him. He'd rather shoot a Javelin spear through his head then find out.

"No…no just… stay away!" he screamed at hallucinated Nicole. He backed up more, and to his disdain, found himself against a wall, he was cornered now. He panicked as he saw that other hallucinated Nicoles were peeking out at him from the stores. He had to get out somehow. And if that meant taking risks, so be it. Isaac let the hallucinated Nicole get closer to him, then suddenly, he punched it square in the face. To his surprise, it was rather solid. The hallucinated Nicole let out a pained shriek, then fell to the ground. Taking his chance, Isaac made a run for it, punching, pushing, and kicking any hallucinated Nicoles in his way, until one that he punched seemed to have some form of invisible armor around its face. It recoiled slightly from his blow, then decked him in the side of the head. One word lingered in Isaac's mind as he blacked out.

_Fuck… _

**Meanwhile, from the perspective of the normal people…**

Kyne was on the floor, desperately trying to stem the blood flowing from his broken nose. Hammond was trying to wake up an unconscious Kendra, Tiedemann was lying on the ground, groaning in pain and clutching his nads, alongside with Stross and Mercer, who were missing teeth, and Gabe stood triumphant over a knocked out Isaac, while Lexine looked over worriedly from the electronics store.

"HA! Thumbs down, loony!" yelled Gabe.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, now that school is over and I no longer have worries, I can pick up my pen (uh, keyboard) again! You guys know I don't own anything. Enjoy! Oh, and sorry for the long hiatus. _

_Also of note: Some considerably heavy words in here. Be warned. _

Isaac shifted in and out of consciousness, occasionally hearing bits of conversation. He couldn't be sure who said what.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Cripes! Loony tunes!"

"He's a tubby, help me out Gabe"

"About time the Marker's kicked his heretic ass!"

"Mercer, you motherfucker! Where the hell did you put my screwdriver?"

"My nose… my poor nose…"

After what seemed to be an eternity, he awoke to see Gabe and Kyne staring at him. He tried to move, but found that he was tied to a chair.

And also, his head hurt like hell.

Isaac began, "Ughh… what the hell is- OW!"

He was interrupted as Gabe slapped him across the face. "Stop talking, psycho!" yelled Gabe. He lifted his leg to stomp on Isaac's nuts when suddenly, Kyne stopped him. "Enough is enough, Gabe! He seems to have come back to his senses," he explained. Gabe put his foot flat on the ground. "Fine, but I'll have to toss him around if he acts up again," concluded Gabe. Kyne nodded, then turned to Isaac. "Doc? What the hell is happening here?" asked Isaac, who then noticed that Kyne had a large amount of bandages around his nose. "Isaac, basically, you had one of your hallucinations again. You mistook everyone for enemies and handed most of our asses to us, including me," Kyne explained. Isaac remembered the frightful visions of Nicole he had before he was knocked out, and also remembered the rather heavy blows he landed on them. He became worried, "Holy shit. Who's hurt?" he asked, worried. Kyne began to list the injured, "Well… you broke my nose… yeah, y'know what? I don't have time to list who you messed up. Bother someone else," Kyne concluded. He walked out of the room, leaving a struggling Isaac to scream for someone else to untie him.

Downstairs, Gabe was filling Ellie in on why Isaac was brought in knocked out cold, and was then tied to a chair in his room, and also why some of the group returned injured.

"Yeah, basically, he went crazy. He lashed out at everyone, thinking that we were illusions of Nicole. You don't know anything about that, do you?" he asked. Ellie rolled her eyes, "No, of course not," she said, not wanting to explain how Isaac's demented visions had screwed them both over when they were escaping from Titan Station. "Well… where's that stupid blonde at anyway?" she inquired. Gabe replied:" Don't worry. We made sure that she's still inside the store."

**In the mall…**

Nicole rolled around, desperate to be free of her binds. Getting nowhere, she decided to struggled to her feet and looked around for a way out. She noticed a vent in a corner of the store. She scrambled over to it, backed up, and rammed it open. Unfortunately for her, she overshot it a bit, and ended up tripping straight into the vent, which, as she plummeted straight down the vent, would turn out to actually be a very inconveniently placed garbage chute.

**Back to everyone else.**

Hammond sighed as he made his way to Isaac's room with a plush toy and a roll of duct tape. The man's screaming was seriously pissing him off. He kicked the door open, stuffed Isaac's mouth with the plush toy, and taped his mouth shut for good measure. He closed the door when he was finished and sighed, relieved that there was no longer any screaming piercing the air…

…Until the screaming of some other person rang out. Hammond cursed and looked around the area, but could not determine a source. Then, he noticed that it seemed to be coming from the walls.

**In the waste disposal system…**

Nicole screamed her heart out as she was tossed around inside the waste disposal system of the Sprawl. "Help me! Somebody help me!" she thought. Her thoughts were cut off when she was thrust through an active trash compactor. Nicole was no more.

**Back to everyone else.**

Downstairs, Stross, Gabe, Kyne, Kendra, Lexine, Ellie, Mercer, and Tiedemann were trying to determine the source of the unholy screaming as well. Suddenly, the screaming stopped abruptly and was replaced with a terrible crushing noise. Everyone listened quietly as the crushing noise stopped some time after.

Stross broke the silence, "Wha- what the hell was that?" he whispered. Tiedemann had a completely serious look on his face, and came to a conclusion, "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have Necromorphs among us," he said quietly. Everyone gasped. "No! Not again!" screamed Lexine. Mercer was smiling in a sick way, Stross didn't care, Kyne facepalmed, Gabe was hugging Lexine, and Kendra was standing back to back with Hammond, who had come back down from upstairs, and Ellie was looking skeptical. Tiedemann surveyed everyone, and continued, "We must be completely prepared in the event of attack! Everyone, search for weapons!" he shouted. Immediately, everyone dispersed. Except Ellie. She walked over to Tiedemann and whispered, "Are you really sure that there are Necromorphs? Maybe a certain someone found her way into the trash system while she tried to find a way out of her confines?" Tiedemann shook his head, "Nah, I doubt that's it. No one could possibly be THAT stupid. I'm sure Miss Brennan is just fine," he assured her.

**In the waste disposal system…**

An unusually red cube of compacted trash was moving through the zero-gravity trash deposit. Floating around the environment were little blobs of red liquid…

**Back to everyone else…**

Ellie made her way upstairs to Isaac's room. She kicked it open and released the poor man from his binds. "Ellie! Have you come to save me?" Isaac whispered, one he had the plush toy out of his mouth. She looked at him, kicked him in the balls, and then dragged him downstairs. Once he could got his bearings back, a very odd-looking weapon was thrust into his hands. Specifically, a cast iron pan with nails somehow hammered through its sides. He looked around tiredly. Ellie held the same weapon as his in her hands, Gabe and Lexine were holding what was left of the Molotovs they fashioned, Kyne had a bone cutter he had picked up in a medical store (probably the best weapon out of all of theirs), Mercer was unarmed, Stross was armed with his traditional screw driver, Kendra and Hammond were armed with sharpened chair legs, while Tiedemann was wielding a flamethrower he had created from sprays and lighters. Tiedemann began to make a speech, "Alright! Listen! This is where we make our final stand! If we die, we die! But we die with HONOR!" he shouted. Isaac was confused, "Ellie, what's happening? What're we fighting?" he whispered, "Necromorphs. Now get ready!" she replied, ignoring the surprised look he had on his face.

The ten warriors stood proud, ready to fight to the death.

Little did they know, they were all complete idiots.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews!_

A substantial amount of time had passed since the group had gotten into their fighting positions. They were all alert and aware, poised to strike at the moment ugly, biological anomalies decided to show their faces.

Though three hours of standing around with no appearance of Necros led to the softening of everyone's resolve.

"Tiedemann? What's taking them so long? My back hurts!" whispered Kyne. "Shut up, shut up! You're giving away our position!" replied an irate Tiedemann. Being told off didn't sit well with Kyne, "Well they need to know our positions if we want a final, epic, all-out brawl! Unless you're implying that Necromorphs are hiring snipers now? Hmm?" he retorted. Tiedemann replied, "Well if they began to snipe us, I'd make sure to leave you out here so you could draw fire away from us! You sure seem to want to die!" "Leave me out here? And go hide where? The rooms? The snipers will be too fast for you guys!" Kyne responded. "Okay guys! That's enough! Necromorph snipers? What're you two on?" whispered an annoyed Ellie. "She's right! Look, I think that for the time being, we're… safe. Well, we seem to be, at least. What's the plan?" said Gabe. Tiedemann was nervous. He didn't want to seem like an idiot, yet the lack of any Necromorphs whatsoever would indicate to the others that he was. So much for that epic speech. Quickly, he began to formulate the next course of action in his mind.

"Perhaps… perhaps Brennan did fall down a garbage chute… If so… her remains will never be found! I can use this to my advantage. I just need some more evidence to back up my claim of attack… And when I do… I won't seem like a complete doofus!"

"Right then! Listen, we must be much more careful! Those creatures are beginning to display more intelligence then ever! They've learned the meaning of psychological warfare!" whispered Tiedemann. His words immediately put everyone back on edge. "Yes!" he continued, "they're waiting for us to let our guard down, and when we do, they'll launch a full-scale assault!" Cries rose from the group. "Then I'll never let my guard down! Come get some you bastards!" yelled Hammond, his makeshift spike at the ready. Kyne was no longer smart-mouthing against Tiedemann, and was instead checking his bone cutter's condition, hoping it would get him through this situation alive. The rest of the group was rather fired up as well.

Tiedemann, seeing their states of outrage, and more importantly, paranoia, used the distraction to quickly sneak some packets of ketchup into his pocket, "Heh, paranoia means that any suggestion will work for them. Alright, and I'll need this ketchup for later," he thought. With that, he began to address the others, "So do we want to wait here, like sitting ducks! No! When the enemy goes on the defensive, we go on the offensive! Let us charge into the mall and destroy them all!" he shouted. "CHARGE!" screamed the rest of the group.

The ten screamed at the top of their lungs and made a mad dash towards the mall. When they entered, and saw absolutely no Necromorphs, suspicious eyes shifted to Tiedemann. Kyne, who was eager to continue his asshole routine, spoke up first, "Oh no, Tiedemann. Either they really have begun to snipe, or they're invisible, which is it?" he questioned, out of mock curiosity. Tiedemann quickly came up with a reply, "Wait… people… what about Miss Brennan? We must go to the store she was in quickly!" he yelled out of false concern. The suspicious eyes widened, and then turned away from him, and the group then charged to the store that Nicole was held in. They gathered outside, weapons at the ready. A visibly worried Isaac called out to the store, "Nicole! Hello! Are you there?" He got no response. Tiedemann maintained his false worry, and switched the shutters open. "I will go in!" he quickly yelled. Before anyone could say anything, he rushed in to locate the broken garbage chute opening, all the while maintain his façade. Fortunately for him, the chute was behind several shelves, meaning he could manipulate this scene to his benefit.

"Poor, tragic Miss Brennan," he whispered, as he spread the ketchup around the chute opening and the floor, "they're probably too stupid to tell that this is ketchup," As he finished, he turned from the chute opening, put on an expression of mock sadness, and ran back to the rest of the group.

"Well? Is she inside?" asked Isaac nervously. Tiedemann shook his head, and gestured for everyone to come inside. He led them to the chute opening, and began to review the scene with a somber tone, "It seems… that Miss Brennan was taken away from us by one of those creatures…" he began, as he gestured towards the blood and the open chute, "That chute leads to the waste disposal. I'm afraid that she's gone, Mr. Clarke. You have my sympathies," he finished. Isaac fell to the ground and began to cry, Ellie knelt down to comfort him, Gabe and Lexine were both crying (Gabe was crying manly tears) Kyne lowered his head in acknowledgement of his fallen friend, Kendra and Hammond were both also crying, Stross looked genuinely upset, and Mercer didn't seem to give half a damn. Tiedemann looked around them, observing them for any signs of realization of the actual situation, but saw nothing. The other nine were easily falling for his crudely set up plan. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Miss Brennan. Don't get too mad at me for covering up the truth," he thought.

His thoughts were cut off when Gabe began to make a speech, as manly tears flowed down his cheeks, "My friends! Today we have lost a valuable comrade to the forces of evil! Nicole Brennan!" he began, with fire in his eyes and fury in his voice, "Oh, Nicole… she was so beau- uh… well, she was so gent- umm… she was… she was Mr. Clarke's girlfriend! And with her death, our hero, Isaac Clarke, is forced to bear another scar on his heart!" Isaac listened, determination beginning to show in his eyes as well. "So, we must avenge our fallen comrade! Gather your weapons everyone! It's time to take the fight to those bastards!" screamed Gabe. "FIGHT!" screamed everyone except Tiedemann, who had a what-the-hell expression on his face. "Well, that result was unexpected," thought Tiedemann, "wait a minute, does my manipulation of the truth behind the scenes mean that I am now technically evil again? Crap."

They divided into five groups of two: Isaac with Ellie, Kendra with Hammond, Stross with Mercer, Gabe with Lexine, and Tiedemann with Kyne. Each pair was sent to patrol a part of the Sprawl. Isaac and Ellie were sent to ensure that no Necromorphs breached the apartment complex, Gabe and Lexine were sent to patrol the Tram Station, Tiedemann and Kyne remained inside the mall to search for Necromorphs, and both Mercer's and Hammond's teams armed themselves with Plasma Cutters that Isaac jury-rigged using tissue lasers from a clinic (God knows how he did that), and set off to explore the rest of the Sprawl with rations. It was going to be a rather interesting day.

_Do not worry, friends! The search for the Necromorphs will soon commence! I intend to update again ASAP! See ya! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello guys... here's chapter 10, at last!  
_

_Thank you very much for the reviews! And of course, I don't own Dead Space. _

**Isaac and Ellie- apartment complex **

Having been sent to protect the apartment complex from Necromorphs, the two spent their time doing almost nothing productive. Ellie, being someone who loved a little action (get your mind outta the gutter) was considerably unimpressed with their situation. Isaac could care less.

"This is boring as hell," mumbled Ellie, as she leaned against the wall. Isaac was getting the hang of his freakish pan/nail club, while also reminiscing about his times with Nicole.

Again. He had lost her again.

Ellie watched as he stopped his practicing and stood still, an unmistakable air of sadness beginning to surround him. Despite their arguments earlier, she had somewhat forgiven him, and they had pretty much gotten along again. Then he had found out Nicole had died and was acting quite sad.

And despite the fact that she hated Nicole, she felt that she actually… missed her. Sort of, at least, mainly because there was no longer a bitch to make fun of.

**Gabe and Lexine- tram station**

Being sent to patrol the tram station wasn't much fun either. Mainly because Gabe was too busy mourning over Nicole's loss while Lexine laid back on the station's benches and spent her time being lazy.

"Nooo…." Whispered Gabe, for what had to be the tenth time in less than a minute. Lexine acted like she didn't even give a crap, though secretly, she was rather annoyed by him, "Where did his balls go? He's been crying for God knows how long," she thought.

"She… was a valuable comrade…" he whispered, causing her to snap. She stood up from the bench she was relaxing on and gave him and earful, "Okay, that's it Gabe. That day you died- ugh, God, I'll never get used to saying that- how many friends did you lose, huh?" Gabe stared at his furious wife, before running a list through his head, "Uh, well, there was-" "NO! That's not my point! You lost a lot of them, yet you acted like you didn't care at all! What happened to that?" interrupted Lexine. Before Gabe could answer, she grabbed him by the collar and they set off to patrol the rest of the station. "Come on! We've lazed around for long enough."

**Tiedemann and Kyne- mall **

"This sucks," thought Tiedemann. He had been aimlessly walking around the mall alongside Kyne for God knows how long now. Kyne kept emphasizing how important it was to stick together and directly attack the necromorphs, which was annoying Tiedemann, given the fact that he made them up just so that he wouldn't look like an idiot (he now realized that he would rather be paraded around as the biggest dumbass in the Sprawl then be forced to chase shadows with this douche). He was about to open his mouth to unleash some good old verbal ass-kicking upon Kyne when suddenly, Kyne stopped in his tracks. They were in front of a fast food restaurant. Tiedemann saw that Kyne looked hungry. Very hungry.

"Y'know… we have been running rather low on supplies recently, and since a majority of what little we have left has been taken by Hammond and Mercer's teams… wouldn't it be a good idea to restock on provisions while we're here?" Kyne said. Tiedemann rolled his eyes, because he realized that by "restock on provisions" Kyne meant "stuff as much as we can into our stomachs and haul the rest around", but he agreed nevertheless. He would rather "restock on provisions" than continue hunting nonexistent hostiles.

**Hammond and Mercer's Teams- Church of Unitology**

Currently, Hammond, Kendra, and even Stross were suppressing the urge to dismember Mercer. The man had been babbling about how they should all be extremely happy to find themselves in one of the holiest places that existed. Of course, this was a view none of the other three shared.

Finally having had enough, Hammond decided to speak up, "Er… Mercer?" Mercer, who was in the middle of some Unitology verse, turned his attention to Hammond, "_One Mind, One Soul, One Flesh__. __One Purpose, One Mind, One Soul.__One People, One Mind, One Purpose__- _er, yes Hammond?" Kendra spoke instead, "Let me put this to you straight, Mercer. Shut. Up. _Before I dismember your soul_," she then turned and continued walking off into the deeper corners of the church.

**Tiedemann and Kyne- mall **

Bits of fries and burgers surrounded the two men as they finished off the next bunch of burger patties and French fries. And there were a lot of bits. Tiedemann was convinced that he had gained over 10 pounds with this series of meals alone and tried to stop himself. Kyne, however, was an eating machine which showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. He was in the process of creating a gruesome mix of soda, burgers, fries, and ketchup in a blender, when suddenly, he stopped and slowly turned to face Tiedemann, a pained look on his face.

"Tiedemann…" he whispered, "Help" he then collapsed on to the floor. Tiedemann sat there for a moment, dumbstruck, then quickly went to Kyne's side.

**Isaac and Ellie- apartment complex**

Isaac's loss of Nicole began to take a rather depressing toll on him. He had stopped doing anything and was now slumped in a chair, rubbing his temples. This was too much for Ellie, who was now determined to make him feel better. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to look up and straight at her. "…Yeah? Ellie?" he asked in a dazed tone. She looked straight into his eyes and said nothing, boring holes into his brain with her piercing gaze. He was about to tell her to go away when she suddenly grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

Isaac was shocked with her actions. He knew Ellie harbored feeling for him, but he never expected her to be so blatant with expressing it. He felt her lips on his for several more seconds before the sensation was gone and she was standing in front of him once again, except this time, with a slight smirk on her face.

"That better, Isaac?"

He merely looked at her, stunned. He just realized what a beauty she was…

Then the memory of Nicole entered his mind and he found himself hesitant to return Ellie's affections. A conflict between his feelings ensued within him.

_No, you can't do this. What about Nicole?_

_I'll never forget her. Nicole was my first real love, but as much as I hate to say it, she's gone. Now, Ellie and I-_

_What about Ellie and you, huh? Are you saying you'll just leave your one true love's memory that quickly? What do you think Nicole would say if she saw this happening? She'd be heartbroken._

…

_I'm not asking you to be all sad about Nicole forever. She had some of the best times of her life with you, and I personally think that you should-_

Suddenly, Ellie had swooped in and began kissing Isaac again. "Maybe this one will wake him up," she thought.

…_Dammit._

_Ah well. I'll… think about Nicole later. Once these awesome kisses are gone._

_We'll continue this debate later, Mr. Casanova. _

**Hammond and Mercer's Teams- Church of Unitology**

They made their way to an observation deck in the church, intent on observing an overview of the Sprawl. As they opened the door to the observation deck, all four were instantly silenced by the view of the entire station.

"Oh my God…" mumbled Kendra. The others nodded in agreement.

Indeed it was a beautiful sight. Titan Station's buildings were tall and imposing, with lights visible on each structure. The distant stars and asteroids floated peacefully, giving the scene a surreal, beautiful feel. Most of all, the city, in its peaceful, sleeping form, gave off a sense of pride for humanity. This city, floating throughout the black expanse of space, was capable of supporting life within it. Of course, it was not very unusual in the current age they lived in, but to think that humans had progressed far enough to create such masterpieces was a fact appreciable by everyone. Each watched in stunned awe.

Except for Hammond. "Uh… isn't that one of those outdated rockets they show in museums?" he questioned, as he pointed at a corner of the window. The group looked to where he was pointing at.

Sure enough, an unusually large space rocket was flying through space at an alarming speed. It would have been something to merely point at and talk about if it wasn't heading towards the observation deck.

"HOLY SHIT!" they all screamed. They quickly opened the door behind them and rushed back into the church, then ran as fast as they could through the hallways. Moments later, the rocket crashed straight into the observation deck, destroying the deck as well as some of the church. Luckily for the group, they had already gone down several floors from the observation deck area when the crash occurred and were now catching their breaths inside an elevator.

"What… why… why did a space rocket just crash head-on into the Sprawl?" asked Kyne. "I don't know," replied Kendra, "but I do know things are getting weirder and weirder. Screw Necromorphs, we have to go back to base with this info. The only ones among us that have RIGS are Isaac and Gabe, so if we want to look into that thing, we'll need them.

**Tiedemann and Kyne- mall **

Unfortunately for Kyne, he was suffering from some random heart attack.

Unfortunately for both of them, Tiedemann had no idea what to do about it.

"Dammit, DAMMIT! Why did it have to be the doctor who suffers a heart attack?" he tried everything he could think of, such as blindly beating his fists on Kyne's chest, the Heimlich Maneuver, and an attempt at CPR without the mouth part. Finally, with no more options, he lifted Kyne up (no easy task) and ran towards the apartments. Maybe Isaac and Ellie would know what do to about this situation.

**Gabe and Lexine- tram station**

Lexine suddenly stopped in her tracks. Gabe, back to his old self and no longer crying over Nicole's loss, immediately went into assertive mode. "Hey, Lexine! What's the matter?"

"Hmmm… I suddenly have the feeling that some rather strange things are happening to everyone else," she said. "…What?' Gabe asked. Lexine shrugged and continued walking along the tram station platform, with Gabe following closely behind her.

**Tiedemann and Kyne- nearing apartment complex**

Tiedemann was relieved as the sight of the apartment complex's entrance greeted him. He opened the door and barged in, with Kyne on his back. He witnessed something rather unusual.

Isaac was sitting in a chair, breathing heavily, a bead of sweat rolling down his skin, with his eyes wide. Ellie stood in front of him with a satisfied look on her face while she wiped her mouth with her forearm.

"...What in God's name are you two doing?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**(sigh) **

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm not going to be stupid and put out a ton of excuses. Stuff happened, I couldn't update, unfortunately. All hail Painted7 for convincing me to return to this quicker than I was going to, which was… eh. Don't know. **

**Oh, and also, thank My Little Pony for getting me back into fanfics. Now onwards we go! **

"What is God's name are you doing?" screamed Tiedemann, startling both Ellie and Isaac, who quickly turned to look at him. They saw Kyne, obviously incapacitated, being carried by Tiedemann, and instantly stood up.

"Wha- what happened? Is the doc okay?" asked Isaac anxiously. Tiedemann ignored the question, and raised his previous point. "Never mind that! Ellie, were you BLOWING HIM?" he yelled, his veins beginning to pop out from the sheer frustration that he was experiencing. Ellie was shocked. She had been doing no such thing, but blushed furiously at the idea, as did Isaac.

"What the Hell? No! I was kissing him, Tiedemann? Are you a perv?" she asked accusingly. Tiedemann shook his head. "NO. But you wiped your lips with your forearm! That means that you were engaged in oral activities, and you were trying to clean yourself up!" he screamed furiously.

Isaac stared at the angry man, brows knit in confusion, and said, "Tiedemann, have you lost your mind? Her wiping her lips with her forearm doesn't mean- "He was suddenly cut off by Tiedemann, who was glaring daggers at him. "I DON'T REMEMBER ASKIN' YOU A GODDAMN THING!" roared the former director. "They do it in the movies, and they do it in the books, and they do it on the internet! Therefore, that proves to me that you, Miss Langford, were giving Isaac…" he whispered suddenly. "Mouth LOVE."

Both Ellie and Isaac were blushing terribly, but they were still adamant in their denial. Suddenly Ellie noticed something that Tiedemann had blurted out, that made her embarrassed frown turn to a witty smirk, and her blush disappeared. "Hey Tiedemann…" she said suddenly. "What kind of movies, books, and internet stuff do you look at? You seem to well, know a lot about blowjobs."

Tiedemann instantly dropped his aggressive demeanor and became dramatically quiet. His face turned incredibly sheepish just as Isaac understood what Ellie meant, and his expression changed to match hers. "…You like naughty stuff, don't you Tiedemann?" Isaac said as he grinned, reveling in the other man's great embarrassment.

"I- uh… KYNE HAD A HEART ATTACK! We need to help him, NOW!" screamed Tiedemann spontaneously, causing Isaac and Ellie to shift their attention to the unconscious doctor, though they didn't miss the obvious subject change. They'd chew Tiedemann out for it at a happier time, such as when Kyne wasn't dying.

"Alright, uh… Does anyone here have medical experience?" Isaac said, not knowing what to do with Kyne's prone form. Tiedemann shook his head, but Ellie stepped forward. "Yeah, I used to volunteer as a nurse when I was a kid. It's a long story."

Tiedemann nodded. "Alright then. Take a look at him, " he decided. Suddenly, Isaac started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny, Isaac? Do you think that the idea of Doctor Kyne dying is funny?"

Isaac shook his head, still laughing. "No no! It's just… I can't imagine Ellie as a nurse. Aw, my God… that's just…." he suddenly heard Ellie clear her throat, and stopped laughing. He slowly looked up and saw her with her arms crossed.

"Well, Clarke? What's so damn funny, hmmm? Do you think I looked… ridiculous?" she growled menacingly. Isaac stepped back, now frightened. "Uh, ah… No! No. Not at all. I was…" she grabbed him by his collar, and raised her fist in the air, aiming it at his face. "…Yes, I do…" Isaac whispered finally.

A few minutes later, Isaac lay on one of the benches, holding an ice pack to his right eye, while Ellie checked Kyne's vitals. "Well. He's gone," she declared after checking, startling Tiedemann, who was getting standing by. "WHAT? He died?" yelled Tiedemann. "Then all of that carrying was for absolutely nothing, then! Damn it!"

Ellie gave him an ugly look, causing him to shut up. "Well… what'll we do now? We're going to have to tell the others…" she trailed off as she heard excited shouting and running from outside one of complex's doors. "…Which'll be sooner than I thought."

Just as she finished, the door burst open as Mercer, Kendra, Hammond and Stross launched themselves into the room. "A FUCKIN' SPACE ROCKET DAMN NEAR KILLED US!" they all screamed simultaneously, causing Tiedemann, Ellie, and even Isaac, whose eye was severely bruised from one of Ellie's punches, to stare at them in confusion. Tiedemann opened his mouth to question them before being cut off by Hammond.

"We were standing on the Observation Deck and then I saw this thing coming at us-" he began, before Kendra pushed him out of the way and took over. "And then it came at us and crashed RIGHT into the damn station-" she, in turn, was shoved away by Stross, who finished their explanation. "And then we barely made it before it crashed and turned us to pixie dust and we think that YOU AND GABE NEED TO CHECK IT OUT!" He screamed the last sentence.

Behind them, Mercer facepalmed. "I cannot believe I traveled with you four…" he mumbled.

Neither Isaac, Ellie, nor Tiedemann really understood them, as the others had been incredibly rushed in their speech. Ellie shook her head in incomprehension. "Whatever you meant to say, it can't be more serious than the news that Kyne just died from a heart attack."

The four newcomers' eyes all widened in shock. "WHAT? Kyne died? NO!" yelled Hammond, who broke down and began to cry hysterically, while Mercer grimaced in sorrow, Kendra bent down to comfort Hammond (again) and Stross fainted.

"I would say it was all my fault, since I was the only other person with him, but I had no control over his cardiovascular health nor the fact that he wouldn't finish stuffing his face with fast food, so I take zero responsibility," said Tiedemann as-a-matter-of-factly. The others nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't your fault…" assured Kendra. "IT WAS MINE FOR SHOOTING HIM IN THE GUT!" she screamed, causing Tiedemann to stare at her in exasperated shock. "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME!" she continued. No one really paid attention to her, as they were too focused on what to do with the body.

"…So, any ideas? We'll have to tell Gabe and Lexine when they come, right?" said Isaac. The others nodded. "Wait," he continued. "Hammond, I can't believe I'm saying this, but do you have any of that Viagra left? It worked like a charm on Tiedemann, so…" Hammond shook his head in despair. "No. I used it all up when I-" he was cut off by Kendra. "Hey hey hey, no need to tell them about that, man," she said, as her eyes darted around the room suspiciously. Hammond shut up. Everyone stared at the corpse of their fallen friend, when suddenly, an idea struck Ellie.

"Wait… I'm not ready to give up on the doc yet. Is there a freezer in here?" she asked. Mercer pointed at the café. "Yeah. I saw one in there. It's where we stored the food." Ellie grinned, "Good. I need you guys to wrap him up and put him in there. When you come back, I'm going to have a list of things I'm going to need you to go get from the mall, okay?" she explained. The others looked at her, confused, but nodded and proceeded with the task. They grabbed a nearby tarp and wrapped him up neatly, then picked him up and began to carry him to the café.

"What did she mean by 'I'm not ready to give up on the doc yet'? Kyne's, well, dead," wondered Kendra out loud. Stross said "Ugh, I'm betting this is going to be some crazy plan to raise Doctor Kyne back from the dead."

Isaac looked back at Ellie, who was walking over to the bar to grab a drink. He eyed her muscular, fine curves and lingered on her ass, before addressing Stross. "Well, who are we to judge? Crazy girls are ALWAYS better."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Another update, at last. Just read it, and ask no questions. (Glares at Painted7)**

Having wheeled the now-dead Kyne into the freezer, the rest of the group waited patiently as Ellie scribbled relentlessly on a piece of napkin. Disturbingly, she was giggling like a madwoman, and was now clad in a white scientist's lab coat which she had seemingly procured from nowhere. Isaac had said that crazy girls are always better, but now he was eating his words. He wanted the "crazy in the sack" sort of crazy, not "lobotomy candidate" kind of crazy. No one was courageous enough to get close to her, so they all stood around, awkwardly. As the minutes passed, they began to grow more and more frightened at Ellie's apparent spontaneous insanity.

Finally, Gabe had had enough. His legs were getting sore, and he was already a man of a rather short temper. This was becoming too much. He took a deep breath, cracked his knuckles, and took a step in Ellie's direction.

"Wait!" Lexine whispered, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears. "Don't go, Gabe. You-you may not make it back in one piece."

Gabe's frown deepened, and he realized that his wife had a point. But still, he did not care. He had a duty as a soldier to fulfill.

"No, Lexine. I have to do this. For all of our sakes," he answered. His tone was solid with resolution. Gently, he caressed his wife's cheek, and turned to the insane woman that stood before them. He took another step, intent on breaking the awkward silence that reigned throughout the darkened complex.

Suddenly, Ellie tossed a crumpled piece of paper over her shoulder. It proceeded to harmlessly bounce off the sturdy steel plates of Gabe's suit, but he freaked out nonetheless. As soon as it made contact with his body, Gabe Weller, a hardened security sergeant and an only slightly less badass necromorph killer than Isaac Clarke, squealed like a horny teenage boy with a newly-bought batch of porn magazines and fled in terror. He went to his wife, desperate for some form of solace and protection from the cruel, wicked projectile that was Ellie Langford's discarded scrap paper.

Lexine facepalmed, as did the other onlookers. No one dared to approach Ellie again.

"Isaac, hey," whispered Hammond. He had an interesting look in his eye. It was a mixture of fear and boredom, which sounds like it's impossible but whatever. The engineer turned to look at Hammond. Isaac's Advanced RIG helmet had been re-assembled upon his head and it concealed whatever emotions lay under it. Given that Gabe's helmet now covered his face as well, all the other unarmored individuals were somewhat envious of the only two armored ones.

"What is it Hammond? This better be important!" Isaac hissed, not wanting to anger the visibly unstable Ellie.

Hammond's tone turned from indifferent to serious. "It is. I think Ellie will snap out of it if you go and talk to her."

Isaac couldn't believe his ears. Hammond basically just told him to commit gory suicide. Though, he realized that they were all likely exaggerating Ellie's lethality, but he didn't want to take any chances. He had seen what she was capable of doing to a swarm of necromorphs. He didn't want to end up like them. He prepared to yell at Hammond, but soon realized that the man was not speaking with ill intentions. He genuinely believed that Isaac was the only person in the room who was capable of not being killed by Ellie. Isaac realized that Hammond really did have a point. After all, he and Ellie HAD endured the harrowing experience that was the Sprawl outbreak together.

But then, they were all making a mountain out of a molehill with Ellie's supposed threat. At least, Isaac hoped so.

Isaac groaned, then wordlessly went to Ellie, not even bothering to take caution. Behind him, Gabe stirred, fearful for his fellow badass's life, but Lexine held him back. Kendra, Tiedemann, and Mercer had long since realized that they didn't have to fear Ellie that much, since there was only one of her, and a lot of everyone else. They would easily be able to overpower her should she turn violent, which they didn't see as being likely. However, they were still cautious. None of them bothered to stop Isaac as he walked towards Ellie. He was the born leader of the group, after all. Many necromorphs had fallen to the swift deadliness of his plasma cutter and the pure brutality of his stomps and whacks. There was no way he could be beaten.

Isaac found himself reflexively bending his knees slightly as he neared Ellie. He couldn't help it. What if she was truly dangerous? What if Gabe was actually right to fear her? It didn't matter now. It was too late to turn back. If he did so, he would be forever regarded as a coward by his companions. At least, he thought so.

"Um, Ellie?" Isaac asked, rather quietly. "You alright? You seem a bit stressed."

Astonishingly, Ellie immediately snapped out of her seemingly random crazed trance, and spoke to Isaac with seemingly normal composure. "Just in time. I got the list ready for you." She proceeded to shove one of the many pieces of paper sprawled across the table, and left without another word. Isaac and the others looked on dumbly as she went to the elevator and ascended. No one was responsive enough to ask questions. They simply stared, because none of the events that had just occurred added up.

After watching Ellie shut her bedroom door, Isaac stared blankly at the sheet of paper in his hand. He expected a long, convoluted list of seemingly unrelated items which Ellie would make successful use of in her currently-unknown psychotic plan to bring Kyne back to life, because that's usually what mad scientists in movies do. But instead, he saw that there was only a single, well-written, very legible word scribbled on it:

_Pills. _

Isaac stared at the word, a blank look on his face. Out of all the illogical and completely impossible things that had occurred since his unexplained return to the Sprawl, this took the cake. Isaac could feel his mind beginning to crack. None of this made sense. They were seemingly all out of character, as well. Hammond, for example, was no longer himself. Gabe was a weakling. He himself was only barely sane by now. The Marker's hallucinations were absolutely NOTHING compared to this craziness.

He could feel his mind beginning to crack. There had to be a reason for all of this nonsense. But he couldn't grasp it.


End file.
